


Bre's Kinktober 2018

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Leather, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: A selection of random smutty drabbles.





	Bre's Kinktober 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver punishes his girlfriend after a mission doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there were certainly probably not be 31 things seeing as I really missed the jump on Kinktober this year because despite writing fic since I was almost 13 and being about to turn 20 in four months, I somehow had no idea about Kinktober until this year.
> 
> This was also accidentally posted before it was supposed too... oops.

"Ollie..." Breana whined as Oliver slowly tugged down the zipper at the back of her gry canary suit.

Oliver smirked. "I know baby girl." He grinned, giving her ass a squeeze.  "But first, you have to tell me what went wrong with the mission before I punish you."

"Yes Oliver." Breana bit her lip in anticipation, a chill running down her spine as Oliver fully unzipped her suit and tugged it down, exposing her shoulders, her heavily scarred back and her thong covered ass.

Oliver rubbed her left ass cheek with his hand, before pinching her ass. "Now tell me what happened, little girl."

Breana squirmed from the pinch to her ass. "I used my bionics too much at once and made myself glitch out, so the meta got away."

"Mmm.." Oliver nodded, satisfied. "You know your chip probably needs an upgrade, and that some of your stronger powers don't help in the glitching out process." He ran his large hand down her back before lifting it and then bringing it down on Breana's ass with a hard smack.

Breana gasped, arching her back so her ass was in the air.

"Good girl." Oliver purred, sustaining another hard slap on her ass.

Breana groaned with each slap of her round ass, Oliver's large hand quickly making her pale skin a flushed red.

Oliver smacked Breana's ass harder, smirking as he saw her smooth skin grown redder.

"God, Ollie.." Breana gasped as Oliver kept smacking her sensitive, reddened ass.

Oliver grinned, caressing her ass between smacks. "You like that baby?"

"Yes Oliver." Breana groaned, even as the smacks starting to become painful.

Olive gave her two  more hard smacks before he stopped, knowing that she had a tendency to either hide the fact that was in pain or not really notice she was in pain at first. "You did so good baby girl." He kissed the back of her neck, rubbing her back before moving down to gently rub the raw skin of her ass. "Are you okay?"

Breana nodded, making a move to strip out of her suit the rest of the way. "Yeah, Ollie, I'm okay." She smiled at him.

"Good." Oliver planted a kiss on her forehead before he stripped out of his own suit, reaching to grab a bottle of honey scented lotion from the nightstand. He squirted an ample amount into his hands, rubbing them together and beginning to massage the cool gel into her abused skin.

Breana moaned, leaning into his touch ad he massaged the soothing lotion into her ass before trailing his hands up to spread the extra lotion onto her back.

”Better?” Oliver asked, his voice husky as he pressed his erection against her back.

”Better.” Breana agreed, grinding her ass against Oliver’s hard cock.

”You naughty girl.” Oliver mused, bracing his hands on her hips to pull her panties to the side and expose her pussy. He started stroking his cock, rubbing the tip up against his Grey Canary’s slick pussy even as she whined desperately.

Breana whimpered, pushing her ass further up in the air.

”You want me?” Oliver grinned cheekily, pushing in to slide his shaft between her pussy lips.

”Yes, please...” Breana begged, squirming her hips. 

“I want to say it.” Oliver Grinned, slowing his rubbing.

”I want you inside me Oliver!” Breana cried out just as Oliver abruptly filled her tight, wet pussy with his cock.

Oliver groaned as her little pussed squeezed his cock. "God, you're always so tight." He caressed her ass as he pounded her swollen opening.

"It's because your cock is so thick." Breana grunted, rolling her hips back against Oliver while bracing herself by holding on to the headboard (good thing none of her bionics were super strength, otherwise they would certainly need a new headboard).

Oliver grinned, sliding his cock out so only the tip remained before slamming back in. He used Breana's super senses to his advantage, reaching down to furiously rub at her clit.

Breana whined, squirming against Oliver. "You're such a tease." She groaned.

"I know." Oliver rubbed at her clit harder, thrusting in and out of her at a rough, slow, pace.

Breana groaned, holding on to the shaking headboard as she felt the warth growing and spreading in the core of her abdomen. “Oh God, Oliver...”

“That’s it baby, let it go. Come all over my cock.” Oliver purred, feeling her walls squeeze around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Oliver.” She murmured his name like a prayer, his cock raking over his g-spot prolonging her climax.

“Good girl.” Oliver groaned, listening to Breana’s cries of pleasure as her tight walls brought him to climax.

 “Oh, fuck...” Breana groaned, crying out as she came, her tight walls clamping down on Oliver’s cock.

”Oh fuck, here it comes, god...” Oliver groaned, spilling her warm cum inside Breana. He stiled his trusts, letting his cick twitch and finish releasing his seed before he pulled out, watching his seed oozing out out of her pussy.

Breana grinned up at Oliver, shifting so she was sitting with her legs together.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “How about we go that a shower?”


End file.
